I Care
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: All Lucy needed to know was that someone out there cared. AU NaLu, maybe a bit OOC. The message is more important than the story.


The tears flowed from her eyes, there was no stopping them and the sobs that escaped seemed inevitable. The blond girl almost swallowed her tongue when the blade made contact with her skin once more. The words they said flowed through her head once more. "You're a slut" just because she was more developed than others. "Are you even loved by your family?!" This was hurt because her parents, her only family, were all dead. Once this was found out the words got worse. "You're all alone", "You deserve it, slut!" became more popular.

Lucy Heartfilia was loved, she had a group of friends whom she knows loves her. Though sometimes, the words just get to her and she can no longer smile and laugh. So she gets home, right after school and finds her blade. Today was one of those days. "You deserve this you lonely whore!" The teen yelled at herself.

Though Flare and her gang say they hate Lucy, the blonde is certain that Lucy hates herself more.

Right before the blade could make contact with her ankle again the sound of her doorbell stopped her. The crying girl flinched and dropped the knife. Cursing, she picked the blade up once more as the doorbell rang once more. This time the girl used a nearby blue towel and placed it over on the blood that was on the floor. The knife was thrown in her kitchen sink and she ran to her bedroom and jumped on her bed, going under the covers.

"Lucy~ I know you were sad today," the voice of her best friend, Natsu Dragoneel, rang through the small house. "I came here to keep you company. No friend of mine is going to be sad!"

The footsteps came closer, and Lucy squeezed her eyes shut. "Lucy?" His voice was more questioning now. "Lucy!" He seemed alarmed now and suddenly the blond could hear him running.

The door to her bedroom slammed opened and the pink haired teen pulled the covers from the girl's body. His onyx eyes went wide at the sight of her blood covered ankles and Lucy covered her face in her hands. "GET AWAY!" she yelled desperately. "GO HOME!"

"I'm not leaving." Declared Natsu firmly, and the blond knew that tone of voice. He meant it.

Though she did hear him walk away and her hands left her face, though the tears still fell from her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes went wide when she saw the boy come back with band aids and rubbing alcohol. "No Natsu it'll burn!"

"I need to clean your cuts up, Lucy."

* * *

And he did. It was an hour later when the two sat in silence in the girl's dim lighted room. Both of Lucy's ankles were bandages and her sheet was replaced with another, since there was blood on the old one. Natsu looked straight ahead at the light pink wall and the blond realized that never before has she felt so small.

"It's because that bitch Flare and her friends isn't it?" asked Natsu suddenly.

Lucy flinched, not only because it was sort of the truth but because Natsu cursed. He never cursed.

"Not the only reason...it's because I'm a stupid, lonely slut who deserves to die."

"That's a lie."

"Natsu stop-"

"No _you_ stop Lucy!" Their eyes made contact and no matter how much she wanted to look away from those ash colored hues-she simply couldn't because they showed how much he cared. And it hurt her to know this hurt him. "You're none of those things."

The blond didn't reply but she shook her head to disagree and the tears began again.

"Lucy..." Natsu moved closer to her so that now he was right next to her and their thighs touched. The teen boy wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her head into his chest in a loving embrace. "There are people who care about and worry about you. Erza, the ice princess, Levy, Lissanna, Mira, Cana...but none if them care for you as much as me."

The girl's body shook with sobs, but Natsu only responded by holding her righter. "You're not lonely, we're all here for you. You're not a slut...just more beautiful than the rest."

"Natsu..." the girl's cheeks went red and she closed her eyes. "No one wants a bruised and scarred girl like me...I'm not beautiful."

"You're an idiot, Lucy...all that makes you beautiful. Every part. Even the scars."

The girl only cried into her best friend's chest, but this time she felt more happy than sad, and she knew-she was an idiot. But even so, she was Natsu's idiot, just as he was hers. The girl broke away from his chest and looked to his face, the tears flowed but more quietly and a small smile was on her lips, "Th-thank you Nat-Natsu," she managed to choke out.

"I'm happy I got here when I did," admitted Natsu softly, his smile fading a bit as he recalled what he saw, "I saw a towel on the floor and went to pick it up and saw blood...then I saw the knife in the sink. I thought I was too late that you-" he stopped himself and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Opening them again, he made eye contact with the crying girl in his arms, "Don't hurt yourself anymore, please Lucy, if you ever get that urge...I'll be there."

"I'm sorry Natsu," the girl said after taking a deep breath she added, "I'm so sorry to worry you...you care so much and I...I'm so selfish."

"No you're not," assured the pink haired teen, "You're not selfish and you have no reason to be sorry. But you're right...I do care for you..."

"Natsu," the girl said before hugging him tightly, "I know you care...I can feel it."

"Feel this," the boy pulled the girl from the hug and cupped her face. He wiped her wet cheeks with his thumb softly and kissed her pink lips. He could taste the salt form her tears but that didn't matter, what he really liked was her softness. Her skin, her lips her everything. Everything about her was beautiful, was exquisite. Every part of her he loved.

Letting go of the kiss, Natsu looked at Lucy-her face was red and her eyes were wide in disbelief. But then, she smiled softly at him, and his heart skipped a beat. "Thank you," was all she said.

With that, the two stayed there in each other's arms on the girl's bed until the blonde fell asleep in her best friend's arm. Though, maybe now he was more than a friend, but it didn't matter.

All she needed, well all anyone needs, is someone to accept them. No matter what, there is always someone.

* * *

**A/N: So I found out my friend cut herself. So I wrote this story for everyone out there, someone always cares. Though we all feel sad sometimes, please, don't feel alone. I know how much self-hate you have to have in order to physically harm yourself, but please, know someone cares. Maybe it may not seem like that, but not to see the world through blind eyes. Open them and see the light, only those who blind themselves can see the dark.**

**Anyway,**

**I hope you enjoy this anyway.**

**-CupCake**


End file.
